


Summer

by crystal_kiseki



Series: one shots [8]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Silly, Stripping, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, but not sexual or anything, i'm heavily self projecting i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_kiseki/pseuds/crystal_kiseki
Summary: For once, summer did a good thing.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi & Matsubara Kanon, One Sided KanoHagu
Series: one shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660195
Kudos: 4





	Summer

This summer had been pure hell, at least, that's what everyone was saying, especially Hagumi. Playing sports in this excruciating heat was near impossible, so she had decided to drop by Kanon's house to visit her and keep her company (truthfully, she was bored from having to sit around doing nothing). But of course, the temperature wasn't any lower at Kanon's place, that would be too convenient, laying on the shaded floor was probably her only hope now.  
  
"Um, Hagumi-chan... Are you okay?" Kanon stared down from where she was sitting on her bed, looking in the direction of her shorter friend, settled against the refreshingly cold floor. Hagumi hummed and sat up.  
"I'm a bit better now, but it's still so hot!" She whined, stomping her feet on the floor childishly, hoping for the heat to magically evaporate so she could go for a well deserved jog. But no, it remained, obviously.  
"I'm sorry, Hagumi-chan... If only our fan didn't suddenly stop working..." Kanon lowered her head in regret, fixing her gaze over Hagumi's back, which was drenched in sweat. Come to think of it, Hagumi's back was preー  
"I think I'm just gonna ditch the shirt."  
  
Kanon blanked. Surely she heard Hagumi wrong, there is no way she said what she did, right? Right. She glanced at the orange haired girl again, seeing her roll up her top progressively. Oh fuck _oh fuck_.  
Knowing Hagumi, this wasn't that out there, but Kanon would be lying if she claimed she didn't have the tiniest of crushes on Hagumi, what she thought to be nothing significant, anyhow. She was wrong, very wrong.  
Kanon, caught off guard, shielded her sight with her hands, letting out a small squeak of embarrassment. Abruptly, she heard Hagumi again.  
"Kano-chan-senpai?" She called out, a hint of concern and confusion in her voice.  
Kanon felt horribly shameful, but she peeped through the gaps of her fingers nevertheless, seeing a topless Hagumi, well, mostly, she was wearing a red sports bra with her shirt laying in her lap. Kanon exhaled audibly in relief.  
  
"Are _you_ okay, Kano-chan-senpai? Your face is kinda red." Hagumi physically pointed towards Kanon's flushed cheeks, which she quickly hid from Hagumi's sight by concealing herself with her hands once more.  
"Yes... Yes, I'm sorry." Hagumi briefly cocked her head to the side, before slumping back onto the floor with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Kanon had one or two questions to ask herself after Hagumi left.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i keep making my pairings one sided sigh
> 
> if anything is unclear feel free to ask!!


End file.
